


Sleep

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Caring Jefferson, Fluff, M/M, RIP me, Sick Madison, Two dorks is love, of course, pretty short, probably pretty OOC, prompt, tucking in and smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: "Lay back." It's a command, but it's said in a tone that makes Madison's chest feel warm and fuzzy. He obeys, and leans back onto the pile of pillows that practically engulf him, but it's rather nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person 1 tucks Person 2 into bed and gives 'em a good night smooch.
> 
>  
> 
> Wrote while half awake   
> Rip u

His tenderness is quite the sight to behold. The way he's careful but persistent with helping him into night clothes, and how he checks his temperature with loving kisses as soon as he's on the bed; it's something so shocking, but he greatly appreciates it

 

"I'm okay, I'm okay." James croaks out in between carefree laughter, but he's not believed. Thomas can see he's not feeling well, can hear the congestion in his chest when he laughs because of an excessive amount of kisses. It actually worries him, which is shocking. 

 

"Lay back." It's a command, but it's said in a tone that makes Madison's chest feel warm and fuzzy. He obeys, and leans back onto the pile of pillows that practically engulf him, but it's rather nice. It earns him a smile too, and Jefferson pulling the covers up from the bottom of the bed and casting them over his body. 

 

He tucks the blankets neatly around the other, then places one final kiss upon his forehead that lasts at least a couple moments. "Sleep now, I'll join you later." Thomas whispers, which causes countless moments where sweet nothings and words of affection are exchanged between the two. 

 

But by the time he figures he should leave James to sleep, he had been pulled into the bed and snuggled into.

They both fell asleep rather quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip me   
> not exactly my best


End file.
